


For the rest of his life

by MalenkayaCherepakha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, M/M, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:52:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalenkayaCherepakha/pseuds/MalenkayaCherepakha
Summary: So this little ficlet was inspired by a gif posted bySpookyin the Drarry Discord, and I was immediately inspired to write some fluffy and smutty honeymoon Drarry.I hope you enjoy it!





	For the rest of his life

**Author's Note:**

> So this little ficlet was inspired by a gif posted by [Spooky](https://buttertyrant.tumblr.com/) in the Drarry Discord, and I was immediately inspired to write some fluffy and smutty honeymoon Drarry.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

The past few weeks had been a complete whirlwind, and Harry was beyond happy to finally get a chance to relax.

Despite of all the stress leading up to it, the wedding had been perfect. All the tiny details had come together, the food had been delicious, and the guests had all behaved perfectly, no fights breaking out as they had feared. 

The main thing that had made the wedding perfect though was the look on Draco’s face as Harry had promised to love him for the rest of his life. Harry had never felt happier than in the moment he slid the ring onto Draco’s finger and leaned forward to kiss him in front of their cheering friends and families. 

The party had continued late into the night, with Harry and Draco being pulled apart constantly as various guests came up to congratulate them. They had contented themselves with heated glances across the marquee, safe in the knowledge that very soon they would be hidden away on their honeymoon, with no one to disturb them. 

Finally they managed to escape the reception, apparating away to the remote tropical island where they would be staying for their two-week honeymoon, heading straight to the beachfront villa they had reserved.

The traditional wooden villa was beautiful and just as luxurious as the brochure had promised, but Harry and Draco didn’t pay their surroundings any attention, instead reaching for each other as soon as they had put their bags down. After the long build-up they had endured throughout their wedding reception, they were both desperate for each other, unable to think of anything else. 

Harry soon had his new husband naked on the bed, a look of pure bliss on Draco’s face as Harry worked him open, while mumbled endearments and pleas fell from Draco’s open lips. Although Harry usually loved to hear Draco beg, he gave in quickly this time, unable to wait any longer, moving to hover above his husband before gently pushing into Draco.

Time slowed and lost all meaning as they moved together, Harry eyes never leaving Draco’s, sweat forming on their skin as their moans filled the room. All too soon Draco was calling out as he came, dragging Harry over the edge with him, one of the best orgasms of his life crashing over him as he moaned Draco’s name over and over again.

They lay next to each other on the wide bed, gazing at the translucent hangings that fell from the canopy as they attempted to catch their breath. Draco regained the ability to move first, shifting slightly so that he could press tiny little kisses all over Harry’s shoulder and chest, punctuating each kiss with endearments and love. 

Despite the mind-blowing orgasm he had just had, it didn’t take long for Draco’s kisses to rouse Harry’s interest again. Harry rolled on to his side, the cheeky glint in his eye causing Draco to raise an eyebrow and mutter ‘ready to go again already Potter?’

‘I just can’t get enough of you… Potter’ Harry responded, heart flipping at the smile that spread over Draco’s face at the sound of his new surname. He rolled to lie on Draco fully, leaning down to kiss him, at first softly and then more passionately as he felt Draco’s body respond beneath him. 

He pulled away, ignoring Draco’s moan of unhappiness at the loss of contact, moving instead to kiss lightly down Draco’s neck, before gently kissing and licking along the Sectumsempra scars that were still faintly visible on Draco’s pale skin. Harry continued his path down, flicking his tongue along the tickly patch of stomach that always made Draco giggle, then dropping kisses along the V that led to Draco’s cock. 

Once he was situated comfortably between Draco’s muscled thighs Harry paused his kissing, instead nuzzling into the hand that Draco extended towards him, stroking up Draco’s wrist with his own hand, smiling as he caught another glimpse of the new ring on his fourth finger. 

He took a moment to simply look at Draco, to take in the man underneath him, the man who had just pledged to spend the rest of his life with him. Harry had thought that he understood the significance of the words they had exchanged under the arch, but as he looked at Draco he was flooded with joy, his heart swelling as he thought about the life they were going to build together. 

‘Okay love?’ Draco said quietly, eyes fixed on Harry’s as he reached down with his spare hand and pushed Harry’s hair out of his face, then stroked the back of Harry’s head.

‘Never better’ Harry replied truthfully, smiling up at the man he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [MalenkayaCherepakha](https://malenkayacherepakha.tumblr.com/)


End file.
